There are many ways to mechanically couple a pair of sticks constituting a pair of chopsticks by using a spring of construction that can have a greate deal of variety in design and structure. In general, a successful idea employed to couple a pair of sticks in constructing a pair of coupled chopsticks must satisfy the following two conditions: Firstly, a pair of coupled chopsticks has to function well. The mechanical spring coupling two sticks must maintain and restore the spring biased state of two sticks disposed on a common plane in an oblique angle with respect to one another. At the same time, the mechanical spring must provide a restraint that checks the skewing movement of two sticks when they are squeezed to one another in use. Secondly, the mechanical spring coupling the pair of sticks must have simple and aesthetic geometry and be inexpensive. One of the more novel and sophisticated inventions teaching the construction of a pair of coupled chopsticks was patented by the inventor of the present invention, which invention is covered by U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,456 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,510. Even though the aforementioned patented invention teaches how to construct a coupled chopsticks with an excellent aesthetic design and outstanding utility, the manufacturing cost of the coupled chopsticks constructed in accordance with the principles of the aforementioned patented invention cannot be lowered to the point where the cost is low enough to throw away the coupled chopsticks after a single use.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a pair of coupled chopsticks that is cheap enough to be thrown away after a single use.
Another object is to provide a pair of coupled chopsticks comprising a pair of sticks which are partially attached to one another at one extremity like conventional disposable chopsticks which are split into two sticks at the time of use by the user.
A further object is to provide a pair of coupled chopsticks that has an aesthetic design.
Yet another object is to provide a pair of coupled chopsticks that has a good utility.
Yet a further object is to provide a pair of coupled chopsticks comprising a pair of wooden sticks coupled to one another by a metalic wire spring.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.